Borderlines 27: Bar Talk VII
by Macx LaraBee
Summary: based on Sui Generis. C/E, V/B. Another one in the Bar Talk series


**Bar Talk VII**   
(bunny co-hatched and pampered by Lara)

Ezra hadn't actually thought he would find anyone here this early in the afternoon. He had come to Nettie's for one of her to-die-for flavored coffees and maybe, if he felt luxurious today, apple pie. Chris was still at the office, currently at his third caffeinated soft drink, finishing statistics Travis had requested.   
The usual crowd was missing from the small bar and except for a couple that looked like tourists, and the usual 24-hour customers, no one was here.   
Except Vin Tanner.   
Surprised to find his friend here, Ezra had checked out the situation, taking in the very thoughtful expression on the other man's face as he stirred what looked like a plain coffee. There was an empty plate in front of him. Walking over to the bar, he slid onto a chair and waited for Casey, who had the afternoon shift.   
"Coffee?" JD's girlfriend asked.   
"Yes. Vanilla almond," Ezra decided.   
"Pie?"   
He gave a long-suffering sigh. Damn, he simply couldn't resist. "Apple."   
Casey chuckled and went to prepare the order. When he had his food and drink, Ezra took the plate and cup over to the booth.   
"Mind if I join you?"   
Vin looked up, startled out of his thoughts, then smiled. "Hey, Ez. Sit down."   
Ezra slid into the booth and set down his plate and mug. He stirred the aromatic hot drink, wondering what had brought Vin here.   
"How do you do it?" Vin suddenly asked.   
Ezra, who had been about to taste his coffee, set it down again. Experience told him that even if this wasn't Buck, the question might just have the effect of coffee ending up sprayed all over the table.   
"Do what?"   
"Seduce someone."   
Thank god for experience!   
His surprise registered through the Bond and he felt Chris's presence.   
Ezra? Something wrong?>   
No, no. I'm at Nettie's…>   
Okay, what did he ask this time?> came the sigh as Chris added one and one and suddenly had five.   
How to seduce someone>   
Ezra nearly laughed out loud as he felt Chris's reaction. He was nearly choking on his soft drink, fighting hard not to spray it over the documents.   
What?!> Chris demanded.   
How to seduce someone> Ezra repeated.   
Buck?>   
No, Vin>   
Chris got a coughing fit. Vin?!> he exclaimed.   
The thief sighed and brought up a shield. Later. Dr. Standish is in> he chuckled.   
He turned his attention back to Vin. "Seduce someone?" he asked.   
"Yeah."   
"And you want to know it from me?"   
A nod.   
"Vin, I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask…"   
"I have no one else," came the soft reply. "I can hardly ask Buck."   
"True, but… Vin, I'm not a seducer," Ezra pointed out.   
Vin played with his spoon. "Looking at you and Chris, I think you are."   
Ezra blinked. Okay… Whatever gave Vin that idea? He wasn't seducing Chris, now was he?   
A hot image crossed the Bond and he felt his blood boil. Shit, not now!   
Chris, you are not helping!>   
You can be seductive if you want to> came the throaty reply.   
There's a difference. I doubt Vin is thinking in terms of… gawd, stop it!>   
This time, the shield was stronger.   
"Why do you want to know?" Ezra asked, bringing his emotions back into a semblance of order.   
"Because I think Buck wants it. In a way, he's waiting for me to try… but I don't know how." Vin looked at his hands. "With me, it's more like, well… some foreplay, and then sex wherever we happen to be. The couch, the shower…"   
Ezra allowed himself a teasing grin. "And that's bad why exactly?"   
Vin gave him a despairing look. "Ezra!"   
Ezra regarded the man opposite him silently, waiting.   
"You don't know much about the scene, right?" Vin suddenly asked.   
"No, not exactly." Despite his relationship with Chris, Ezra wasn't gay. He had never been. He had no idea about the gay culture. Neither had Chris.   
A sigh. "Figured as much. You see, compared to a male-female relationship, the courting rituals with women, the way you treat a women, the scene is rather… harsh. Romance is not something we go for. We tease, we touch, but we aren't actually romantic. Not like you see with women. You single out a guy you like, you make your intent clear, you go somewhere for a good fuck. Most of the time, the guy leaves right after the act or he gets a few hours of shut-eye and you're alone in the morning. Few one nighters continue the next morning with the cuddling and loving. You go to the bars to get laid, plain and simple.   
In longer relationships, yes, there is such a thing as romance, but I never had any longer relationships, Ezra. I didn't want them. I didn't need them. I was all for the quickies and the casual encounters. You remember Ched? He was the longest I had. Three weeks while he was out of a job and waiting for a freighter to hire workers. And even that wasn't a relationship like with Buck. It was plain bodily pleasure."   
Vin hung his head, sighing deeply.   
"I'm out of the water here, Ezra, and I don't know what to do."   
Ezra gazed at his friend, thinking 'ouch', realizing a lot of things. He had never given the life and culture of gays a lot of thought. Despite being with Chris, neither man had felt the need to go to any of those bars or other meeting places. Vin came from a completely different background and he was suddenly facing a huge problem. He was trying to adjust to it, but something inside of him was fearing failure.   
This wasn't about learning about seduction, he decided. This was about a lot more. 

* 

A knock at the door let Chris look up from his last statistic and he was mildly surprised to discover that his visitor was Buck.   
"Hey, Chris."   
"Buck. What can I do for you?"   
Buck looked nervous, almost uncomfortable. "Have you seen Vin?"   
"Not lately, no." Chris placed down his pen.   
"Oh. Okay. Uh, Chris?"   
"Yes, Buck?"   
"Have you seen Ezra then?"   
He sighed softly. When had Ezra Standish become the team counselor? Well, the counselor for relationship problems anyway.   
"Buck, come in and sit down…. We need to talk." 

* 

At Nettie's, Ezra caught Vin's despairing gaze.   
"You already gave Buck a very precious gift, Vin," he stated calmly.   
There was a confused expression in the unlined features.   
"You showed Buck what you feel – for everyone to see," Ezra reminded him of the coming out right here, in this bar, in the middle of the Friday evening crowd. Vin had kissed Buck, showing everyone who he was laying a claim to. "And Buck pays you back by letting you lead in this relationship."   
Another sigh. "Yeah, maybe. I know I was the more experienced part in the beginning, but…I don't know what's wrong with him lately."   


"Vin showed me a lot of stuff about mal loving, Chris. Man, I was completely innocent in that regard," Buck snorted. "He taught me the pleasures, but I don't know what's wrong with him lately."   
Chris had pushed the statistics aside, giving his oldest friend his full attention. "Tell me."   
He had lowered his shields, knocking at Ezra's and receiving the same courtesy. Right now, fragments of their conversations floated through the connection between their souls.   
Buck gazed at his hands. "Vin has … withdrawn somehow…."   


"Buck's used to women, Ezra. I think he's… expecting more from this than I can give," Vin meanwhile argued in the bar.   
"Which would be what? Except a ring and a bunch of kids?" Ezra asked clinically.   
Vin glared at him, a fire in his blue eyes that hadn't been there before. "Thank you for reminding me!" he snapped.   
"My pleasure."   
Ezra smiled, taking the sting out of his statement. Sometimes, kid gloves didn't work. He didn't need his empathic skills to know that.   


Chris winced as he heard his lover's words. Ezra!> he exclaimed.   
Only the truth, partner> came the calm reply.   
"It's not like I want a ring and kids, Chris! " Buck chose to say right that moment, almost startling Chris into a coughing fit. "I want him and him alone! But I can't seem to beat it into that mule-headed fool!"   
Chris felt like slapping his face. Oh geez. Since when had relationships become such a problem? Since when did Buck have relationship problems?   
"Have you ever told him that?" he asked, trying to keep the sigh out of his voice.   


Vin mutely shook his head as Ezra echoed Chris's question. In Chris's office, Buck was doing the same.   
"Buck is the romantic type, Vin," he told his friend. "He has always been."   
"So he likes it."   
"Yes, he likes romance and seduction. At least he likes to be the one to seduce his lovers."   
Vin winced at the plural. Ezra barely refrained from rolling his eyes. When had Tanner become so sensitive to the topic?   
"But I doubt he wants you to copy his actions."   
"But if he is the romantic type, he would like it!" Vin argued.   
"Have you ever asked him?"   
Vin blinked. "Uh, no."   
"Why not?"   
"I… I don't know." Vin hung his head. "Man, this would be a lot easier with a Bond."   
Ezra almost laughed out loud. But unlike with Buck, he didn't feel like strangling Vin. He knew where that comment stemmed from. Vin had been Bonded, to someone who hadn't been his lover, and this comment was a silent regret that a connection between two souls was not an option any more. His soul partner had died and there could never be a new Bond. It would help him express his feelings, something he was unable to do in words. 'I love you' were three words, but Vin was unable to bring the feeling behind them across. It was the reason why he had withdrawn.   


Chris was keeping a close ear to Ezra's side and nodded to himself as he felt the reasoning. Despite Ezra's inability to consciously use his latent empathic powers, his subconsciousness easily tapped into them and gave him such a good insight.   
"Buck, what would you do if Vin were a woman?" he asked his friend, who was morosely staring at the floor.   
Wilmington looked up in surprise. "Come again?"   
Chris grinned. "Humor me. What would you do if you encountered that problem with a female date?"   
"Uh, flowers… roses. Candy, if she likes it. Candle light dinner. You know."   
Larabee nodded. "Yes, I know. So why aren't you doing it?"   
Buck stared at him, shocked. "Chris!"   
"Yes?"   
"I… I can't do that! Vin's a man! He would shoot me outright! He's not the romantic type!"   
Chris felt his frustration bubble to the surface again. Why was Buck always so literal?   
"Buck, romance isn't always flowers and candy. You should know that."   
The same frustration hit him from Ezra's side.   
You heard what he said? Chris asked with a sigh.   
Uh-huh. You heard Vin?>   
Yep>   
This time the sigh came from Ezra. I can't believe those two!>   
Okay, Dr. Standish, what now?>   


Yes, Ezra thought, what now. He had an idea what this was all about, but he had to make Vin realize it on his own.   
"If I understand your problem correctly, you want to tell Buck how you feel," he said carefully.   
Vin nodded mutely.   
"But you don't know how."   
Another nod. "Words are cheap," Tanner said softly. "They can't express what I really feel, Ezra. Do you know how often I've heard 'I love you'? It's not that I don't believe Buck, but… I…."   
"You are confused by what Buck is giving you. And you want to return it," Ezra finished as. Vin stumbled to a halt   
Again, a slow nod.   
"But you don't know what it is."   
Vin sighed.   
You are good, Ezra> Chris commented.   
Dr. Standish to you>   
A smile answered him.   
When worlds collide> Ezra sighed.   
Hm?>   
Chris, do me a favor. Ask Buck what he's expecting from Vin>   
Chris just sent a mental shrug and followed the request.   


Buck stared at him, a question mark on his face. Chris waited, having posed the question Ezra had asked him to.   
"What do I expect?" Buck echoed. "Nothing! I just want him to be Vin. That he trusts me, believes in me… loves me."   
Chris nodded. "I'm no expert, Buck, but looking at you two, he's doing that."   
"I know he does!"   
"But?"   
"But it seems, as of late, he doesn't," came the beaten reply and Buck stared at the desk again.   


Ezra sipped as his by now rather cold coffee and grimaced slightly. So much for that. He regarded Vin, who was playing with the spoon, looking lost and hurt.   
"Vin, you are a gay man," Ezra said calmly as he leaned forward, capturing the other man's eyes. "You have only known the gay scene. Buck is a man who recently not only discovered that he is bi, he also moved in with you and hasn't even touched a woman. He has never known your world, my friend. He can't change his way, his behavior. He draws his knowledge from women. You can't change into his line of thinking. In a sense, you're treating him as an all-gay man. I don't want to imply that Buck treats you like a woman; far from it. But you can't treat Buck like your former lovers either."   
Vin's eyes widened in shock at the cool, clear words. Ezra wasn't holding back.   
"I wouldn't!" he stammered.   
"Subconsciously, you do."   
Vin swallowed at that harsh remark. After what he had revealed not only about his world but also himself, Ezra knew he was hurting him quite severely with his cold facts. Accusing him of seeing his former flings and, especially, Ched in Buck was painful.   
"I don't want that, Ezra," he finally said softly. "I'm trying not to."   
"I wouldn't hurt either of you to talk about it then," Ezra stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It helps."   
"If you know how to."   
Ezra smiled. Men didn't talk about emotions; him included. Especially him. Damn, if not for the soul bond, Chris wouldn't be privy to even a fraction of the emotional upheaval that sometimes went through the thief.   
Now they were getting back to the root of the problem once more. Vin's inability to find the right words and his insecurity because he couldn't.   
"Love can move a mountain, as can faith," Ezra said philosophically. "You have both. Where's your problem?"   


In his office, Chris had taken his cues from Ezra, almost quoting his partner word by word. He had watched Buck sink back in his chair as the truth made itself known, as he had realized Vin's problem.   
He swallowed. "I didn't know," he murmured.   
Chris nodded. Neither had he.   
Thank you> he sent.   
Ezra's response was a smile and Chris kissed him over the Bond. His partner returned the kiss and Larabee smiled.   
"It would help to talk, Buck, and I think Vin is ready to listen."   
Wilmington looked up, a frown on his face.   
"Vin's with Ezra," Chris explained with a smile.   
"Ah hell…."   
"Buck, go…. talk."   
Buck nodded and rose, leaving the office. Chris leaned back in his chair and turned his full attention to his lover.   
Dr. Standish>   
Ezra laughed. Dr. Larabee>   
Chris chuckled. Only the assistant. You were good> He suddenly grinned devilishly and sent an image.   
Ezra's outrage followed suit. You wouldn't!>   
Watch me>   
Larabee!>   
Chris laughed. Ezra, where's your romantic side?>   
If I see so much as one flower….>   
Ye-es?>   
My revenge will be terrible!> Ezra threatened. 

* * * 

Ezra counted off some money when a second steaming hot mug of vanilla-almond coffee was placed in front of him. Nettie Wells, owner of the bar, took the seat that earlier had been vacated by a thoughtful Vin Tanner.   
"Leave the money, son. It's on the house," the older woman said and Ezra raised an eyebrow.   
"To what do I owe the honor?"   
She smiled crookedly. "Helping that boy figure out his feelings."   
"I think you're confusing me with a psychologist, Ms. Wells."   
Nettie chuckled. "I doubt that. Ever since he hooked up with that boisterous loudmouth, both have changed – for the better, I must say. I know you didn't get them together, Ezra, but you helped make it work."   
Ezra kept a passive face. "You calling me a matchmaker?" he challenged, letting laughter shine in his eyes.   
Nettie met those laughing eyes and smiled. "No, just a hell of a good friend. I don't know how Vin got Buck to turn his pretty ass on womenfolk and have only eyes for him, but it did him good. Boy's been a lot more outgoing of sorts."   
"We're talking about Vin Tanner, right?" Ezra took a sip from the coffee, letting the liquid warm him. "The man who can go for days with one-worded replies."   
"Yep."   
"Just making sure." Ezra lifted the mug in a toast.   
Nettie nodded once, then walked back to her work. Ezra remained for another half hour, enjoying the music, the general homey feel of the bar, and his coffee. When he left, he briefly checked on Chris but found only shields. Okay, still doing statistics, he decided.   
He entered his quarters, ready for a nice shower, some TV time, and then hopefully some Chris. Travis had mentioned something about a new assignment that included him, JD and Nathan, so that meant less time with his lover.   
Ezra stopped dead in his tracks as he looked over to the kitchen counter. It was completely wiped clean and there was only one object on its flat, brown surface. He carefully approached it, frowning.   
He felt a ripple along the Bond and discovered his lover, leaning against the corner of the kitchen wall that stuck out into the living room. There was a positively devilish smile on his features.   
"What is that?" Ezra asked, putting some disgust in his voice.   
The thing was maybe three inches high, basically green, had a white, hair-like substance covering it, hiding short but sharp thorns, and it was definitely a plant.   
"A cactus," Chris commented, his amusement leaking over in waves.   
"A cactus," Ezra repeated flatly, looking up from his examination.   
"Yep."   
Ezra shot him a critical look.   
"It's a gift."   
"A gift."   
Chris grinned more and it was a most annoying grin at that. "Must be an echo in here."   
"You are giving me a cactus," the thief stated, his eyes wandering between the offending plant and Larabee.   
"Yep."   
"Why?"   
"Because I'm trying to seduce you?"   
Ezra gaped at his highly amused lover, taking in the laughing, hazel eyes, the roguish grin.   
"Let me get this straight: you are trying to seduce me with a cactus?" Ezra asked, incredulous.   
"Yep."   
The thief couldn't believe it. He shook his head, feeling laughter through the connection.   
"I was thinking flowers first," Chris added, "but I knew you'd shoot me if I came here with a bunch of lilies."   
"Lilies?" Ezra blurted. "Lilies? Whose funeral are we talking here?" He advanced menacingly on the man in black, who was having a hard time hiding his laughter. "Lilies!" he huffed.   
"I knew you wouldn't like them," Chris teased, retreating from Ezra.   
"So you got me a cactus."   
"Yep."   
Ezra pounced. Chris laughed out loud as he unsuccessfully tried to evade his lover. They fell over in a heap, landing on the two-seater, Ezra sitting on him.   
"And you think that's romantic? Seductive?"   
Those hazel eyes were still teasing mirthlessly. Works, right?> Chris purred.   
Ezra leaned over him. Really?>   
Chris lifted his head, bridging the remaining gap and softly kissing the thief's lips. Really> he murmured.   
Ezra caught the questing lips and hungrily kissed his lover. I have to concur> he moaned as Chris's hand slipped under his shirt. 

* * * 

A week later, after a short but interesting bodyguarding operation, Ezra returned to his desk. He knew there was still some paperwork to battle, but he felt rather good. Most likely because Chris felt the same. He had had a good time on his mission with Vin and Buck as well, so the Bond wasn't crackling under stress or mental strain. Walking over to his desk, Ezra nodded at his present colleagues, smiling as he discovered the sparkle in Vin's eyes and the smile on Buck's features. Apparently, the crisis had been averted.   
Sitting down on his desk, Standish frowned as he discovered a flat, rectangular package, wrapped in plain, brown paper. There was a note stuck to it. It simply said his name.   
"Open it," Buck's jovial voice startled him and the thief glared at him.   
"What is it?"   
"Just open it."   
"If this is some kind of prank…"   
"Nope, it isn't," Vin joined in, appearing next to Buck. "Open it, Ez."   
The frown stayed on his face as he carefully unwrapped the package. It was a frame. A dark brown, wooden frame. Underneath the gleaming glass was…   
Ezra's mouth fell open and he knew he was gaping.   
"Now there's something new," Buck remarked. "Ezra's speechless."   
"A day to remember," Vin agreed.   
Close your mouth, Ezra. You are gaping> Chris teased.   
It got him a glare and the blond man just smiled back at his lover. He had come to join his two friends and Agents.   
Ezra read over the text of the paper in the frame. 

Diploma 

For counseling services rendered   
For friendship given freely   
For simply listening 

to 

Dr. Ezra P. Standish 

Who really missed his calling 

Signed by Vin Tanner and Buck Wilmington 

Ezra was in deep shock.   
Ezra?> Chris knocked carefully.   
He couldn't reply.   
Ezra….>   
Chris... why?>   
It's just a little gift to show their appreciation> Chris replied softly.   
I didn't expect….>   
I know. They know. Just a way to show it nevertheless>   
Ezra swallowed.   
"Why?" he asked out loud.   
"For the obvious," Buck explained seriously.   
Ezra's face must have reflected the question mark that appeared in his mind.   
"For helping us, for being our friend. Despite the fact that our friendship didn't start out so well…." Buck grinned apologetically.   
He's been telling me that for the last two years!> Ezra exclaimed.   
And he'll tell you for another two. That's just Buck>   
Oh great!>   
"You wanted us to talk. We did. We also talked about you."   
"Oh." Then Ezra's eyes narrowed. "You talked about me?"   
Buck chuckled. "Not like that. Ez, you're a damn good friend, and we wanted to show you that you're appreciated. Nothing more, nothing less."   
"Thanks," Ezra said quietly.   
You knew about it?> he asked his partner.   
Nope>   
"So, you wanna hang it somewhere?" Vin asked.   
Ezra shook his head. "No." He smiled. "I don't want to intimidate Nathan."   
Buck snickered, shaking his head. He and Vin returned to their respective desks while Chris stayed where he was, leaning casually against Ezra's.   
"You still looked shocked," he remarked quietly.   
"I am," was the equally quiet reply. "I didn't expect this."   
"I figured."   
Ezra placed the precious frame into his drawer and slowly closed it. "They keep surprising me, one way or the other."   
Chris smiled. "And vice versa. Accept it, Ezra, you are their friend. You've been included into the family and whatever weirdness and fun happens around it."   
Ezra chuckled. "Especially the weirdness."   
"Yep."   
With that Chris walked back into his office. Ezra turned to his computer and switched it on, intent to start on his report. He gazed at the closed drawer, a gentle warmth touching him, then he concentrated on his work once more.   


on to Tanjouiwai 


End file.
